wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainforest Kingdom
]] The Rainforest Kingdom is home to both the RainWings and the NightWings and covers most of south-eastern "foot" of Pyrrhia. Geography The Rainforest covers the "rear legs" of the "dragon", or the southeast part of the continent of Pyrrhia. To the north is the Mud Kingdom. The Kingdom of Sand borders the Rainforest Kingdom at the Northwest, and the Kingdom of the Sea borders it to the east. South of the Rainforest Kingdom is the vast, unknown ocean. Most of the other dragon tribes stay out of the rainforest, and it was unharmed by the war of the SandWing Succession, so it is still very beautiful. MudWings have been wary around that area because of a "monster" (Howler monkeys in [http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Kingdom The Hidden Kingdom]) but the problem was resolved shortly. Because they weren't involved in the war, the rainforest has not been a target for any of the rival queens or royal families (Ex-Queen Scarlet, Queen Ruby, Queen Coral, Queen Moorhen, Queen Glacier, Blister, Blaze, Burn). RainWing Village There is a large village that houses, from the information provided in the entire Wings of Fire series, all of the RainWings in the kingdom. The tops of the houses are made of leaves, making it harder to see the houses while flying and looking down. The villages are made up of tree houses with vine walkways connecting them. At the center of the village is a structure called an arboretum (which resembles a version of the SkyWing Arena, except nonviolent), which is a huge platform made from woven branches and surrounded by more treehouses, some of which have been set up as fruit stands. The village has three hatcheries, and each hatchery holds a third of the village's eggs. Each hatchery has a tightly woven floor and is shaped like a large green egg. The RainWings mix their eggs together and raise them as a village, making it unknown who's related to who unless they do a venom test. There is a large tree house that houses the queen, who until the end of ''The Hidden Kingdom'' shifts turns with other queens each month. (Dazzling, Fruit Bat, Grandeur, Magnificent, Exquisite, and Splendor were these queens.) There is also a Royal Garden which Tamarin, one of the royal gardeners, takes care of. The RainWings needed an alternative method of transportation rather than flying, so they invented tree gliding, which Jambu teaches. They swing with their prehensile tails and glide through the air. Tree gliding was one of the competitions for the throne between Magnificent and Glory. Jambu competed in that competition. Many platforms and hammocks are between trees for the RainWing's sun-time. The healer's hut, which is close to the sunning platforms, is descried to have red berries growing on the balcony, with skylights shining through its leafy roofs. Sloths are very abundant in the rainforest kingdom, and are common pets. Tapirs, toucans, jaguars, monkeys, and various other creatures live in it. The Night Village This is the section of the rainforest where the NightWings live, since their volcano erupted and the NightWing Exodus occurred. It is the closest part to the NightWing Tunnels, and has thinner trees. The NightWings have built huts out of leaves and twigs. The RainWings offered to help, but the NightWings, wanting to keep any dignity they had left, refused the offer. Because of this, the NightWing huts aren't built very well, and tend to leak and collapse on a frequent basis. Gallery Rain Kingdom Map.png|The Rainforest Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia HK.jpg|Glory and the Rainforest Kingdom on the cover of The Hidden Kingdom RainTransparent.png|A RainWing; the tribe living in the Rainforest Kingdom NightTransparent.png|A NightWing; the tribe living in the Rainforest Kingdom since the NightWing Exodus Rainforest-Kingdom.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 8.34.37 AM.png|A drawing of the Rain kingdom Background-Rainforest Kingdom-For Heron The MudWing.png|By SeaWing1983 RainforestKingdom.png Rainforest Wolf.png|Rain Forest Kingdom IMG 2292.PNG|Rainwing in the Rainforest Kingdom Glory meets the rainwings by foxxlight-d947cuz.png|dragonets in the rainforest kingdom Rainwing flag.jpg|Flag of the Rainforest Kingdom Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Locations Category:MR Locations Category:Assassin Locations